


A juego

by AyrtonScar



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: No importaba que fuera una tradición para mantener el honor o mostrar estatus, a veces se sentía demasiado, y resultaba vergonzoso. (Drabble)
Relationships: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Kudos: 1





	A juego

Por más romántica que Maria pudiera llegar a ser, lo cierto es que incluso para ella había cierto límite para ciertas cosas. Junto con Chris, era de las más tímidas en cuanto expresar sus sentimientos se trataba, siempre le entraba la vergüenza y trataba de negarla instantes después. En palabras de la misma Tsubasa de cuando gustaba molestarla, era toda una Tsundere, y una bastante orgullosa.

Investigando un poco más, fue que pudo comprender que lo que consideraba una cursilería por parte de la pareja más joven del grupo, en realidad no era tan cursilería como esperaba… pero igual oponía cierta resistencia a ciertas cosas, por más difícil que pareciera de creer.

—El azul, como uno de los colores primarios, se complementa muy bien con los colores neutrales como el negro y el blanco.

—Que me des una clase de color para combinar mi vestimenta es lo que más me impacta. —Dijo María ante las palabras de Tsubasa, quien trataba de convencerle para dejarse obsequiar cierta chaqueta para el inicio de la temporada invernal—Además los colores neutrales van bien con cualquier otro, mira nada más nuestras armaduras.

Tsubasa le miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras tanto.

Todo comenzó en el cumpleaños de la Kazanari, en dónde María decidió comprarle todo un conjunto como obsequio. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Tsubasa ya había comprado otro conjunto para ella, que, a pesar de llevar colores diferentes, iban a juego.

Tsubasa no podía recordar donde dejaba las cosas en su habitación, pero recordaba a la perfección sus medidas, al demonio la lógica.

Se quedó pensando en aquella ocasión, había dado menos batalla a pesar de que era doblemente vergonzoso, quizá por la premura con la que debieron alistarse, o quizá porque no había sido consciente de eso hasta que Kirika, siendo Kirika, se lo remarcó en medio de su curiosidad. Viéndolo de manera objetiva, esta vez Tsubasa estaba siendo notablemente más considerada con ella, consultando su opinión, usando en lugar de diseños iguales, sus colores representativos como accesorios, pero nada como las pulseras a juego de las pequeñas Zababa (gracias al cielo).

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la examinó, sonrojándose cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con las de la menor, recordando que, efectivamente, si habían usado pulseras a juego durante en asunto de Saint-Germain.

—La usaré—Declaró, recibiendo una sonrisa como recompensa, la más bella de todas, esa que transmitía calidez ante los labios curvados de la Kazanari. Correspondió el gesto sin darse cuenta— Pero es justo que yo igual te obsequia algo, ¿No crees?

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—Dijo Tsubasa confidente, y notablemente emocionada por ello.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Su ceja se movió con un tic mientras observaba la bufanda que Maria había posado en sus manos, tan solo una semana después de la escena anterior.

— ¿Por qué rosa? —Preguntó ante la sonrisa de triunfante de la Cadenzavna, quien sabía mejor que nadie que ese no era uno de sus colores favoritos.

—Es mi color—Tsubasa negó rápidamente.

—Ese es el color de Tsukuyomi, el tuyo es el blanco, ¡estás usando una blusa blanca!

—El hecho de que mi gear sea blanco no quiere decir que ese sea mi color, a final de cuentas mi cabello es rosa, ¿no?

—Pudiste consultarme—Dijo la Kazanari, recibiendo una mirada burlona.

— ¿Así como hiciste con mi atuendo veraniego? De igual manera ya la compré, por lo que es tu deber usarla.

Fue allí cuando comprendió que, aunque algo tardía, la venganza de Maria por aquel juego de gabardinas a juego finalmente había llegado.


End file.
